Whispers of a Bee
by RedOptics
Summary: (Using characters from Ratchet's Diamond and Storm Riders) Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Diamond set out on a mission to retrieve one of Diamond's long lost friends. But it is strange how the Decepticons barely put up a fight for the trade that was never taken. What is Megatron planning? Find out!


**Bumblebee/OC, ignore the other pairing with Bee, he's my favorite Autobot. :3 All rights reserved. Bee has his voice in this one but Megatron and everyone else isn't dead, (Except for Sky, Dread and Air).Plus, I'll be adding my OC, Diamond, from Ratchet's Diamond, and a bit later I'll be putting in the OCs from Storm Riders. The other stories might as well be past stories on how they met. But this one is how Bumblebee fell in love with a whisper from the shadows. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Jasper was very busy today, the cold of winter had settled in and everyone was preparing for Christmas, which was still a few weeks from now. Jack, Miko and Raf were already decorating the place with festive items. Miko begged Bulkhead to bring in a large pine tree, which Ratchet got mad at him when he agreed. The old medic didn't want the place to be a mess with pine needles. The hulking green robot promised that he and Miko would help clean it up at the end of the holidays. Jack's mom, June, stopped by once every day to check up on him, Agent Fowler blushed when ever he talked to her of course. Prime was always kept serious, and so was Ultra Magnus, even though he wasn't as serious as Prime anymore because of his servo. Smokescreen and Wheeljack were stirring up conversations with Arcee while Bumblebee helped Raf decorate the tree. Ratchet was, like always, monitoring the screen.

"Come on Ratch! Have a little fun!" Miko pleaded the large red and white robot.

"I don't have fun." Ratchet grumbled.

"Aww come on! Who doesn't like fun?" She asked, shrugging.

"I didn't say I never liked fun, I said I didn't have it." The mech responded, typing something into the computer.

"Come on love, do what the girl says." A soft voice of a femme surprised him. Ratchet stopped typing and turned around to see Diamond. The light blue and silver femme was walking up to him with servos behind her back. "It doesn't hurt to do something other than stare at the screen all day."

"I can think of a few things." Ratchet said, looking down at his sparkmate with a smirk.

"Ew." Miko flinched back, narrowing her eyes in disgust, knowing what Ratchet meant.

Diamond chuckled, "I mean other than _that_ Ratchet." As she looked at Ratchet, he could see that her optics weren't as bright as they normally were.

"You're still tired." Ratchet said, but Diamond started to complain once he said 'still'.

"No, I'm not, I'm well awake and rested." But Ratchet spoke into her voice and pretty soon they were pestering each other by talking at the same time. Miko rolled her eyes.

"This is why I don't have a boyfriend." Her voice had a tone as if she were proud of it. Diamond started to give up with saying 'okay, okay, fine' over again as Ratchet quieted down. The smaller femme pouted with ignorance as Ratchet smiled with triumph.

"Let's get you back to sleep." He said.

"But I'm... still... not tired..." Diamond yawned in the middle of her sentence and ratchet smiled down at her.

"Sure you're not." He tapped the space in between her mouth and eyes as if there were a nose there. Diamond blinked, "I thought you never flinched."

"Can we just go?" Diamond asked with a smile, not wanting to start up the same thing like before. Ratchet pulled her close and walked down the halls with berth rooms beside her, his arm around her waist. Bumblebee watched them walk down then looked at his pedes with a sigh.

"What wrong Bee?" Raf asked.

"Nothing." The black and yellow bot snapped out of it.

"Come on Bee, you know you can tell me." The small human ran down from his servo that was holding him up to sit on his shoulder by his helm. "Don't tell me you're jealous of Ratchet and Diamond."

"What? No! I'm never jealous." Bee pointed to himself as reference. But he dropped his arm once Raf gave him the 'really?' look. Bumblebee huffed in defeat as he let his helm lean away from Raf. Then he looked at his partner with a pout, "Fine, okay, maybe a little alright? I mean, they aren't the only bots to find love here. Magnus and Screen have too. And look around you Raf, the only other femme is Arcee, but I'm not all that much into her. Then there is no one else."

Raf nudged Bee's helm with an elbow, "I'm sure there's someone out there for you. You'll never know until you find her!" He had a big cheery smile on his face and bee cheered up a bit too.

"Yeah I guess you're right." The robot chuckled. Raf stood up and ran back to his servo and Bee lifted him up again. But Bumblebee's small bit of happiness faded as he thought if how'd life be living alongside a femme that loved him for who he was, and not who he tried so hard to be.

Ultra Magnus jumped to his pedes as the ground bridge suddenly opened with swirling colours of green and blue. A large creature stepped through with a narrow face and four optics. Ultra Magnus had happiness and glee and a whole bunch of other positive emotions on his face as he recognized the creature, and it's rider. Smokescreen instantly stopped talking with the other two and rushed to stand beside Magnus, looking even more happy than the second in command as a smaller and yellow creature stepped through behind it. Resthirnia and Aza had arrived on their storm banshees, Evieva and Solarflare. They quickly hopped off their rides and took the gems from the back of the banshee's helms and placed them on their chests. Ultra Magnus walked up to Resthirnia and she looked up and him with a smile. They hugged their hellos and Resthirnia planted a small kiss on his lip plates. Aza ran straight for Smokescreen and he welcomed her with open arms. Her cloth like mask wasn't on, and the large scar that ran from the corner of her mouth down to her chin was plain. But she didn't care. Smokescreen lifted her from the ground as their embraces were tighter. The small golden femme pecked his cheek plate with a kiss and Smokescreen blushed, making Aza giggle. Bulkhead, Arcee, Wheeljack and Optimus all smiled either brightly or simply as they welcomed each other.

"I presume the training session went well?" Optimus went up and asked Resthirnia.

"Mm, hm. Aza is getting close to a higher rank." Resthirnia gained a bit of seriousness as Ultra Magnus put her down. The blue mech petted Evieva's helm and the creature warbled as it's four optics blinked and looked at him and around. Solarflare wandered around base and sniffed the decorations that weren't there when they left. Aza chuckled at her banshee as she held and petted his helm. Smokescreen stood beside her and petted the creature as well. Bumblebee sighed as he saw the young couple, even the most clumsiest of bots had a femme. And he was alone, like always. Ratchet came back out of the hallway and closed the space bridge, nodding his hellos to the femmes.

"Optimus." Ratchet turned to the leader after checking the radar. "I think you should take a look at this." He looked at the screen again, typing in more codes. Little did he know, Diamond was up and sneaking out of their room and hiding behind a wall, watching what was happening, "We're picking up a distant distress signal not far from here. It's Autobot too."

"Is there any way of knowing who it is?" Optimus asked the medic.

"No, Optimus, this one isn't familiar to me." He said, glancing at the keyboard.

"Maybe I know who it is." Diamond stepped out from behind the wall and spoke, Ratchet looked at her, surprised. "Oh, and you baby me too much, Ratch." She gave an amused smirk to him.

"Be my guest, stone." Ratchet teased.

"Watch it." Diamond glanced at him as she typed in some possible answers to the signal and checked if they matched.

**Searching: Soarflight... **

**Deceased**

"Nope, not her, okay let's check someone else." Diamond mumbled, ratchet and Optimus both blinked at how many more bots she knew.

**Searching: Drag...**

**Deceased**

**Searching: Core-SMP250...**

**Deceased**

**Searching: Whisper...**

**Online**

**Location: Unknown**

"Bingo." Diamond perked up, her tires hiking up on her back.

"But are you sure that she's the one sending the signal?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure, hold on, let me match the spark indicators... ah ha! Here we go," Diamond started to concentrate on the information that popped up. "It says here she left Cybertron not long ago and is on an unknown planet and solar system. She hasn't sent any signals until now... oh no... This signal is strong, which means she's in desperate need of rescuing." Diamond explained.

"I've already pinned the coordinates. The ground bridge is already good to go Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Good, Ratchet, you and Bumblebee are coming with me." Optimus said.

"I'm going with you." Diamond said strongly, her optics sincere and forceful.

"What? Oh no you're not. Your injury may get in the way of a possible battle." Ratchet put his servo on her shoulder.

"Ratchet, look I know you worry for me, but I also know who Whisper is. But we can't talk now, we need to go get her." Diamond reasoned with him. "I can track her signal without any equipment, we're practically family and I know whether she's close or not."

Ratchet growled, Diamond was pretty and kind, but the best always had to come with some kind of down side too, and hers, was being stubborn. Optimus nodded and looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, open a space bridge." He said. "We will go and rescue Whisper."

The medic walked over to the large lever and pulled it down, causing a swirl of colours. Bumblebee put Raf down and transformed after the other three. The light blue and silver comet sports car way through the portal. She drove faster than the mechs, partly because she was worried. They emerged from the portal but Diamond drove just like a race car, sharply skidding to her left. Her diamond studded rims, door handles, hood and spoiler shone brightly in the dim cliffs. She drove under horizontal pillars and dodged large rocks. Ratchet always thought her driving was awesome but dangerous. The precious femme transformed, using one servo to help her leap over an obstacle. Diamond stopped and looked around, her blue optics blinked as she whipped her helm towards an opening, hearing something.

"Diamond, wait!" Ratchet comlinked her, "This could be a trap."

"I know what I'm doing Ratch." The femme replied, shutting off her comlink. She brought out one of her blasters and ran up to the bottom of the cliff, leaning back against the wall to stay hidden. She peeked out the n flinched back. The clearing was large, too large, and in the middle, was Megatron. He was yelling at a bot, a small black femme with blue, pink, green and yellow highlights that spread into bubble and strikes on the corners of her armor. She was a seeker, although she was trying to get away from Megatron.

"Maybe next time you should run than fight the mighty Megatron!" Starscream was there too.

"I was just looking for energon!" The femme bot complained. It looked like she didn't have any weapons with her, so her only hope was that help came._ Hold on Whisper, if it's help you want, you got it._

"Ratchet, I'm at the clearing where the distress signal is coming from. But the bad new is, Megatron's here." She comlinked him, raising her gun and taking a sniping aim.

"Diamond, do not engage the enemy, wait for back up." Ratchet spoke through, Diamond ignored him and kept her aim, "Diamond! Are you listening? They'll snuff out your spark if you attack them! Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT engage the enemy!" The femme slowly lowered her blaster. She growled. Peeking out again, her servo slipped and she chipped a rock from the side. Megatron turned and she quickly hid again, hoping he didn't see her.

"It looks like you're friends have found you." His low and scratchy voice sounded louder and closer. _Scrap! Scrap! Scrap! Ratchet, where are you!?_ She thought fiercely. Hearing his pede steps getting closer, she panicked and bolted. The evil overlord only smirked, as if he knew she ran.

"Come out come out where ever you are, Autobot!" He had a playful yet killing tone in his voice. Diamond hid behind another cliff but clumsily. Megatron walked over and she froze with fear.

It almost as if he was letting her get away but at the same time keeping her there. He saw her and she gasped, while he smirked and traced his clawed digits across her cheek plates, "Poor little Diamond has lost her way. My, my, you are a pretty little femme aren't you?" She ripped away from his touch.

"Get away from me!" Diamond held her tears back. She got up and quickly ran again, dashing under over passes. Turning another corner she looked back, seeing that Mega-dork wasn't there. Instead of looking where she was going, she crashed into Ratchet, knocking them both over with great thuds. Diamond got up and saw Bumblebee and Optimus looking ahead as they heard pede steps. Ratchet got up and asked if she was okay.

"We've got bigger problems Ratchet, Megatron's chasing me!" Diamond yelped as he appeared around the corner.

"What did I just tell you five minutes ago?!" Ratchet growled.

"I didn't engage the enemy! I ran and they must've heard me." Diamond complained, getting her blasters out like the rest did. The ground was covered with a bit of frost and the sky was cloudy as the spiky mech stopped.

"Ah, Optimus, I wasn't expecting you." Megatron smirked when he saw Diamond. "Your soldiers are clumsier than you taught them to be."

Diamond narrowed her optics.

"Megatron, where is Whisper?" Optimus asked in his most serious and threatening tone.

"Whisper? You can have her, she's nothing but useless scrap." Megatron hissed.

"You take that back, Whisper is a killing machine. I know her past and reasons better than you ever would!" Diamond said to him.

"Finally the weakling is strong." Megatron looked at her.

"Dare call me a weakling again." Diamond puffed out her chest.

"Weakling." The evil overlord smiled evilly as Diamond threw herself at him, but Ratchet and Bumblebee held her back.

"Give her to us." Optimus demanded.

"As you wish, Prime." Megatron turned and grinned sinisterly. He walked out of the caverns and appeared in the clearing, the Autobots not far behind. Bumblebee adjusted her optics and saw Starscream keeping watch of a small shape on the ground. It was very colourful and had seeker wings. Was that Whisper?

"Oh no! What did you do to her?!" Diamond had the guts to yell at Megatron. He only chuckled.

"Starscream was sure to let her fall asleep." Megatron said calmly. Starscream held up something that looked like the immobilizer but it shocked instead of stunned. "She's perfectly unharmed."

"This is a trap." Diamond said. "She may be asleep, but just by looking at Starscream and you, I know you wouldn't give up a bot that easily."

"You're smart femme." Megatron said, lifting his helm. Ratchet had always adored Diamond's smart explanations and mystery solving, but right now, he feared that Megatron would slag her right there. "I would not give up a bot that easily."

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Diamond snarled.

"Heh, no, it's not a fight that I want, I merely want a trade..." Megatron smirked.

"What do you want in return for Whisper Megatron?" Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Hm, how about a pretty little femme to replace Airachnid?" Megatron looked at Diamond.

Ratchet stepped in front of his sparkmate, "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Megatron pointed his blaster at Ratchet, Optimus hit his gun down with his blades and kicked Megatron away. The grey mech growled and shot at Optimus who dodged them like a pro. Diamond signaled Bumblebee to follow her without Ratchet knowing. The mostly black mech nodded and quickly followed after her. Diamond slipped past the battle and transformed, hiding behind a large rock, Bumblebee dropped to his knees then put his back towards the rock beside Diamond.

"What are you doing?" Her asked her.

"I'm going to distract Starscream, you get Whisper and bring her back to base. Can you do that?" The older femme looked down at younger mech.

Bee nodded and peeked over the rock. "So are you just gonna-" He started, seeing that Diamond was gone. Once he looked over again, he saw her running out into the open area, shooting at Starscream.

"Come here you skinny twig!" Diamond threatened, she stuck out her glossa at him and transformed, driving away.

"I'm not a twig!" Starscream yelled in outrage, transforming into his jet mode and flying off after her. This was Bumblebee's chance. He leaped over the rock and transformed. The Camaro transformed again as he approached the body. He was surprised when he picked her up. She had pretty colours that sprayed out on her black armor and her helm had a cable that looked like Aza's ponytail. She had wings that looked like Starscream's that flopped lazily. Her face is what really caught his attention, she had the face of what humans call an angel. But he snapped out of it as Vehicons came out of no where and started shooting. He ran straight to Ratchet.

"Got Whisper." He said.

"Where's Diamond?" Ratchet asked with alarm.

"Uh, she kinda distracted Starscream... and drove off... in a chase." Bee said awkwardly.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet had a raged look on his face.

"You know her better than I do! But I still know that she's one of the best drivers on Team Prime! She can dodge anything!" Bumblebee reassured. Ratchet calmed down a little, he got out a device and pushed a button.

"Optimus! The ground bridge is open!" The medic called over as he ran into it, Bumblebee close behind. The leader hit away Megatron and ran straight for the portal. He leaped through and Ratchet closed it so no uninvited guests came through. Optimus retracted his face masks then looked at his men who were staring at him.

"W-where's Diamond?" Miko asked. Bumblebee set Whisper down on the medical berth and looked at her face for a few seconds before walking away.

"We do not know. All that we hope for, is that Starscream doesn't hurt her." Optimus said.

"Starscream's after her? Pft, she can dodge anything, and I mean anything." Miko pointed out.

"Miko, remember, Starscream's flight and aim are pretty accurate. It will be hard." Jack said.

"Diamond is fine. She'll kill me if I went looking for her." Ratchet studied the screen, "But I can send her a ground bridge." He typed in her coordinates and pulled the lever, causing the swirls to open. He had a hopeful look on his face as a minute went by. Then an engine revved and the blue comet sports car shot through, transforming and crashing into Ratchet again. Energon leaked onto the ground as she didn't get up. "What happened!? What did Starscream do to you!?" He helped her to her pedes.

"My tire popped, I tried to get away on foot but he slagged me on the spot..." Diamond looked at her side with huge and deep slash marks from Starscream's clawed digits. Then she grasped them and tried to stop the energon from leaking. She looked back to see everyone staring at her with concerned expressions. "What? It's as if you've never seen me hurt before..."

"Um, that's because we haven't." Miko leaned over the edge.

"It's Whisper you should all worry about." Diamond nodded towards the dark shell on the medical berth.

"You're hurt, she's only in a stasis at the moment." Ratchet said, moving her servo to look at her side, "Here, sit down." Diamond obeyed and sat down in his chair. He took a tool and kneeled down, taking a closer look at her wounds.

"So, that's the Whisper you guys were taking about?" Miko looked down on the sleeping bot.

"Apparently." Bee said, looking at Whisper. His servos were crossed and he leaned against the wall. He stared at her for a couple seconds, fixing his optics to study her.

"Bee?" Bumblebee shook his helm a bit and snapped out of it, he looked over at Raf who called his name. "Are feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a little shaken up from the retrieving. That's all." Bee looked at the ground, blushing slightly of embarrassment.

Diamond flinched as Ratchet started to mend the wound, the torch sparked as it hit her soft metal skin. "Sorry." He said.

"Why does he want me?" Diamond hugged herself and looked down with worried optics.

Ratchet stopped torching, "Who?"

"Megatron, why does he want me?" Diamond repeated.

"Maybe for the same reason I wanted you." Ratchet shrugged. "I mean, you're beautiful and tough, what mech can resist falling for you?" He returned to his work.

"That doesn't really help much. It makes me sick." She said.

"So you don't like being called pretty by me?" Ratchet pouted teasingly.

"No, I mean, Megatron found me hiding, then he said I was pretty. It made me feel like I wanted to purge." Diamond sighed.

"Wait, _Megatron_?" Ratchet couldn't get it straight.

"Yeah. If I ever see him again I hope I can get a hold of his spark and crush it in my very servo." Diamond growled.

Bee seemed to ignore all sounds around him, right now he was focusing on why Megatron didn't kill Whisper, and why he had handed her over with a price... something wasn't right, with or without Whisper, Megatron was planning something.

Something devious.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"The plan worked out perfectly as planned." Megatron said, facing the screen. Starscream smiled evilly.

"Thanks to our little spy, we'll know everything that there is to know about the Autobots." He said. Knockout and Breakdown just looked at each other. Silver Dawn walked up behind Breakdown and hugged his arm. Fireblaze, recently named Fireflight, stood beside Knockout and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Soundwave stood like a statue as usual. Shockwave stood beside Predaking who had crossed his arms, bored. Too bad his friends had to be kept outside.

"Poor Autobots wouldn't take my offer either." Megatron said, faking the sadness.

"What would you do with Diamond anyways, Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked.

"You'd know." Megatron smirked pervertedly, good thing no one can see his face. Knockout chuckled then looked down at Fireblaze. She just smiled, know what he meant. Breakdown felt Silver Dawn softly grip his arm tighter and he smiled softly down at her.

"You get to pick who's room we sleep in tonight." Breakdown whispered softly to her.

"Yours, because the berth is larger." Silver Dawn whispered back, nuzzling his arm.

"Decepticons, soon we will destroy the Autobots!" Megatron said in triumph.

* * *

**Okay that last part of the chapter was a little awkward for me to type, but eh. xD Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Drago out.**


End file.
